


30 Day OTP Challege

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Memes, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the drill: 30 drabbles and/or oneshots focused on Thor and Loki's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

“This is your new brother Loki. Say hello to him.” Frigga prodded Thor gently towards the golden bassinet that held the squirming bundle. Thor scrunched his small brow at the whining baby.

“Where did he come from?” Thor watched as Loki tried to wriggle free from the blanket wrapped around him.

“That matters not, what matters is that he’s here with us now.” Loki reached out one chubby, pink hand to Thor and gave him a toothless smile. “Look, he likes you already.”

Thor turned and grinned up at Frigga. “Really?” Frigga nodded and Thor turned back to Loki, taking his still outstretched hand into his. Loki squeezed his fingers tight around Thor’s, kicking his legs wildly and giggling.

Thor laughed and turned back to Frigga. “I think I like him too.”


	2. Cuddling

Thor sat huddled against Loki’s side on the plush couch in his bedchamber, gently playing with the leather on Loki’s coat between two callused fingers. Loki let out a pained sigh as he tried to read his book. ”You were only gone for a week, is this really necessary?” 

Thor pressed his forehead into the crook of Loki’s neck. “I can’t help that I missed you. You should’ve come along.”

Loki scoffed, “Ah, yes, go on a hunting trip with you and your friends to prove how  _intensely_  manly we are.”

Loki could feel Thor’s eyebrows twitch upward. “You’d enjoy it though, you could prove your superiority over our friends with your trapping skills. You love doing that.”

Loki couldn’t stop a smile from slipping onto his face. “I don’t need to  _prove_  my superiority.”

“Please, come along next time.”

Loki sighed again, shutting his book, all hope of concentrating on the words lost. He stood from the couch grabbing Thor by the wrist and pulling him up. “Come on now, I wish to go to bed.”

Thor stood with a lopsided grin, letting Loki lead him to his bed, they toed off their boots and shed off their armor and leather until they were in their underclothes. Loki turned down the bed with the flick of wrist and climbed in, Thor following shortly after and scooting up close. 

“You won’t be content to just sleep in the same bed as me, will you?” Thor shrugged and Loki rolled his eyes as he settled into a comfortable position. “Very well then, come on.”

Thor laid on his stomach, head once again nestled into the crook of Loki’s neck and his arm wrapped around his waist, humming happily when he was comfortable.

“People would think this is strange if they saw us right now.” Loki grabbed a small lock of Thor’s hair, wrapping the soft golden strands around his finger.

Thor grunted. “I care not what people think.”

“Good words from our future king.”

Thor snorted softly into Loki’s skin. They slipped into silence, Loki continuing to play with Thor’s hair, each hot puff of breathe on his collarbone making something unsettling swirl in the pit of his stomach.

“Thor?”

Thor answered with a soft hum, the sound vibrating softly in Loki’s chest.

“Never mind.”


	3. Gaming

"You are an accomplished warrior, Thor, you’ve seen far more  _actual_  war and carnage than the lowly mortals who created this  _thing_  combined. Why is this sub-par simulation of a battle so fascinating to you?” Loki stood in front of Thor, arms crossed, face stern and blocking the large, flat-screened television that had been keeping Thor thoroughly distracted.

“Loki, you are in the way!” Thor shoved Loki to the side and continued pressing the buttons on the controller, the plastic cracking under his thumbs.

“How dare you! Don’t expect to be welcomed into my bed tonight you ungrateful ass,” Loki shouted indignantly. Thor continued on as if Loki had said nothing at all. Loki stared at the screen and seethed, imagining the various ways the object could be blown up or otherwise destroyed.

“There’s a soldier right in front of you… Right there! Get him!”

Thor grunted and pushed the buttons a little harder, the animated soldier blowing up in a flurry of fake blood.

-

Natasha had been assigned to check on the resident demi-gods after they hadn’t been seen for the last few days.

The main reason she was told to check on them being that she was the only one who wouldn’t act like she had been scarred for life if she happened to walk in on them having sex.

They were not having sex.

The two gods knelt on the floor, disheveled and feral looking as they tugged on a game controller between them.

Natasha pulled her phone from her pocket and pressed on a number. “Barton, you have some explaining to do.”


	4. On a Date

“What’s all this for?” Thor smiled brightly and surveyed the rich, aromatic foods and drinks spread across the table, then a thought crossed his mind and wiped the smile right off his face. “What have you done?”

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. “Do you really think so low of me, my beloved? Perhaps I just wanted to treat you tonight.”

Thor huffed and Loki kissed his jaw, gently urging him to take a seat and eat. Thor ate and drank heartily, Loki nearly sitting in his lap and acting like a swooning maiden.

“What has put you in such a good mood, did you drink before I arrived?” Thor took another swig of wine.

“I just love you so very much Thor, why must you question it?” Loki asked innocently.

“I don’t not question your love, I question your actions. You are usually not this… obvious.”

“Darling, how much wine have you had?”

Thor looked at his glass and thought a moment. “At least four of these.”

“Good.” Loki cleared his throat and leaned in close. “I may have destroyed a few buildings today.”

“ _What!?_ ”

“They were small ones!”

“ _Loki!_ ”

“I love you so much.”

“ _Loki._ ”

“I made you this wonderful dinner…”

Thor groaned.

“Okay, most of it.”

“What?”

“I may have taken a few things.”

Thor’s head dropped onto Loki’s shoulder with another groan.

“I love you so,  _so_  much.”


	5. Kissing

Loki had always loved catching Thor off guard.

So, naturally, when their relationship took a turn, Loki found a new way to put him off balance.

Sometimes the kisses were chaste, innocent little things, Loki catching his lips for just a moment when no one was looking. Some were more heated and hungry, Loki pulling him into a darkened corner or hallway and having his mouth as though it were the last time it would ever happen. Occasionally, he’d bite down onto his bottom lip, followed by a gentle swipe with his tongue. He would sneak up behind Thor and suck a mark just behind his ear(a particular weak spot Loki  _loved_  to exploit) or simply leave sloppy trails of kisses up and down his neck.

But just as soon as Loki’s lips were on him, they were gone, and Thor was left flushed and wanting for more.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

“Thor, take that off, you look more ridiculous than you usually do.” Loki flipped through a Midgardian magazine with a bored expression, briefly pausing to read over an article on “50 new ways to please your man” and laughing at the ridiculous tips listed. “And do take care to not completely destroy it with those beasts you call arms.”

Thor flexed his biceps slightly, causing more than a few seams to bust. “I’d wear my own shirt, but it seems some surly lout decided to steal and lounge about in it! Right in front of me even.”

Loki clicked his tongue and flipped past a few more pages of meaningless advice. “That sounds absolutely terrible, what  _ever_  will you do?”

“Do you remember when I had Mjolnir stolen from me?” Thor walked over and sat carefully on the armrest of the chair Loki sat in.

Loki looked up from his magazine, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You’re going to put on a dress?”

Thor sighed. “No. I am going to steal it back.” Then, before Loki had a chance to react, Thor yanked the magazine from his hands and pulled the shirt over his head, tangling him in the fabric.

“Thor, you ass!” Loki squirmed. “I’m stuck.”

Thor chuckled, stopping when his eyes caught sight of himself, Loki’s shirt in shreds on him. “Uh, I may have torn your shirt.”


	7. Cosplaying

“Stop moving so much. You keep ripping your dress.” Loki grabbed the needle and stitched up another long tear on the the sleeve.

Thor grumbled, jumping when Loki poked him with the needle. “This is ridiculous. Not even your silvertongue will make Thrym believe I am Freyja.”

Loki huffed, tossing the needle onto the nearby vanity and grabbed Thor by the shoulders, the green hem of his gown fluttering with the movement. “Do you want your hammer back?”

Thor scowled. “Of course I do! But there must be some other way?”

“Do  _you_  want to try to convince Freyja to actually marry Thrym?”

“ _No_ ,” Thor answered dejectedly.

“Then you must let me do the talking,  _don’t_  start a fight, and most importantly,  _look pretty_.” Loki smoothed Thor’s sleeves and stood back, giving Thor a good once-over. Thor’s expression looked dark and stormy despite the copious amounts of blush Loki had piled onto his cheeks, the flimsy fabric of the dress stretching tightly over the over sized muscles of his torso, one wrong move would tear the dress to shreds and it didn’t help that the full, fluffy skirt hit him mid-calf, exposing his hairy and quite obviously manly feet.

Loki nodded, rubbing his index finger along his lip as he thought a moment. “We will need a veil. And perhaps a bit more blush.”

Thor’s hands tightened into fists. “ _I_   _hate_   _blush…_ ”


	8. Shopping

Thor regretted his idea to show Loki the shops of Midgard deeply.

Very deeply, he thought while noting silently that he’d lost feeling in his fingertips where the handles of the many bags he held cut in to his hands and fingers. He stayed about ten paces behind Loki, partly because of the weight of the merchandise weighed him down and partly because Loki was walking much too fast for him.

Loki stopped, turning suddenly towards a rack of dress shirts, he felt the sleeve, giving the article a pleased smirk and tossing it at Thor. Thor groaned and begrudgingly continued after Loki, who had already found yet another rack of interest, and feeling up some sort of silky looking thing. Loki smiled again, throwing it at Thor and hitting him on the nose with the hanger. A rumble rose up from somewhere deep in Thor’s chest.

“Enough!” Thor bellowed, dropping the bags and clothes to the ground and crossing his arms to his chest. A few fellow shoppers jumped and and stared at the two. He added quietly but firmly, “I am not your servant and I will not be treated as such.” He set a hard scowl on Loki.

Loki smiled at him, carefully stepping around the spilled items to stand before Thor. “But Thor…” Loki traced the tip of a thin finger from his adam’s apple down the center of his chest. “I had plans to reward you for your obedience.” He proceeded to lean in, breathe puffing hotly onto Thor’s skin and whispered filthy things into his ear. Promises of putting his silver tongue to good use and rough, energetic fucking for hours on end.

Thor’s scowl melted off his face, his cheeks getting hot at the graphic descriptions creating images in his mind. His pants becoming slightly uncomfortable. Wordlessly, he picked up Loki’s haul and piled it all into his arms. He felt his strength restored.

Loki smiled more brightly and moved along, nearly prancing and tossing yet another shirt on the pile in Thor’s arms.


	9. Hanging Out with Friends

Loud, fast music blared throughout the club, people were dancing(or, if you asked Steve, mimicking sex), the Avengers -plus Loki- were sitting around a table, having a few drinks and having a good time after a long week.

The fun being slightly tampered by the, now ever-present, Loki. They were still a bit wary of the attempted world ruler. Everyone managed to keep their wariness under wraps, for Thor’s sake. He was a good friend and teammate, and was strong enough to move a car with one hand and was very protective of his little brother(which Tony learned the hard way).

So, they were having fun on eggshells, they could make it work. Thor, on the other hand, was crushing eggshells under his drunk Asgardian feet and demanding the waitress bring him a tray of “these intercourse on the beaches” immediately.

Natasha watched Thor, her cup held close to her lips. “Did someone put something his drink?”

Steve answered, “I don’t think so, he has had a lot of those though.”

They continued to watch as their comrade made a drunken ass of himself, Tony covertly pulling out his phone so he could film anything interesting.

Thor leaned onto Loki, a lopsided smile on his face. “Dance with me, Loki.”

“No,” Loki answered flatly, taking another sip of his dark, mystery drink.

Thor’s smile widened, undeterred by the flat-out refusal. “Please? We never dance anymore.” Thor thought for a moment, a feat with his current condition. “I promise to not step on your toes,” he slurred.

“I sincerely doubt that you can manage that right now.” The corner of Loki’s lip curved into a smirk, the first any of them had seen… ever. Thor made some sort of  _purring noise_  and leaned even more onto Loki.

Things went quiet again for a few minutes, everyone trying to reconcile with a world where Thor made  _purring noises_  at his brother and was apparently rendered useless by a pink drink. Then Thor must’ve noticed some girls making eyes at Loki, because he was suddenly scowling and yanking the smirking god closer to his side, his arms wrapped around his waist possessively.

“If he whips it out and starts pissing on his leg I am so fucking out,” Tony announced to no one in particular. A few heads nodded in agreement.

Even Loki chuckled as he leaned back into Thor, who now had a hand on his neck and was nuzzling into the inky black strands of his hair and mumbling something about how Loki smelled.

“Forgive him for this, it seems the liquor has gone straight to his head tonight…” Loki made no moves to push him off as Thor continued to rub his face into his hair. “Although which head it has gone to is still up for debate.” He added with a wink.

“I’m uncomfortable,” Steve stated as the rest of the Avengers looked on in confusion.

Loki was grinning at them as Thor’s lips latched on to his neck, sucking and licking his skin with wet, sloppy noises. Their jaws all hung open as they watched the display in disbelief.

“I see Thor has not explained to you the change in direction our relationship has taken…”

Bruce nodded. “This explains the weird noises.”

“ _You taste minty_ ,” Thor added, licking the edge of Loki’s jaw slowly. Chairs screeched as the were quickly slid across the floor, everyone deciding the were tired and needed to go home  _now_.

Loki chuckled, watching them leave in a hurry and relaxing as Thor sucked a mark onto his neck.


	10. With Animal Ears

Odin stood at his throne looking down at his young sons with a stern expression, trying as hard as he could to not outright laugh at the sight of them. He nodded to a guard, a silent command to inform the queen of the situation. She’d want to see this.

The boys stood nervously at the bottom of the steps, both looking down at the floor in fear and shame. Both wondering what punishment their father would concoct for them breaking into his private library.

“My sons…” Both boys heads shot up in unison. Thor’s ears where that of a dog’s, and golden like his hair, one stood straight up in a point while the other was bent and flopped forward. Loki’s were cat ears, dark black and twitched with every noise. “Who was the one who cast the spell?”

“Loki did it!” Thor pointed at the dark haired boy, his ears perking up more.

Loki’s ears flattened to the top of his head, fury filling his eyes. “You put me up to it! And  _you_  told me it was the right spell!”

Frigga entered, slapping her hands over her mouth to stifle her laughter and quietly walked to the throne to stand with her amused looking husband.

“You know I can’t read!”

“Then perhaps, you shouldn’t act so sure of yourself when you’re actually a complete buffoon!”

“Buffoon!? Well…” Thor thought for a moment, ears twitching. “You’re a baby!”

Loki’s ears stood then flattened again as he leveled a scowl at Thor. “At least this  _baby_ doesn’t have to have his friends do his schoolwork for him!” 

“You are just jealous because I actually  _have_  friends!”

Loki’s ears straightened and his mouth going slack in shock at the blow, taking a step back as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Thor!” Frigga snapped. Thor’s eyes widened as he realized Loki was nearly in tears, his ears twitching down as he opened his mouth to apologize.

“Boys!” Odin bellowed, taping gungnir onto the floor. “You will both wear the evidence of your wrongdoing until the spell wears off. Now, go to your room.”

Both boys turned and quickly started walking out. Loki wiped away tear that had fallen and blinked in an attempt to keep the others at bay. 

“Loki…” Thor said softly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it…”

“Do not speak to me.” Loki stared straight ahead and walked fast, leaving Thor a few paces behind him.

Odin turned to his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist. “I want you to see to it that Loki starts getting lessons in magic next week. And assign Thor a private reading tutor. Make sure they give him extra assignments”

Frigga nodded and stepped away before Odin grabbed her hand again. “And I want a portrait made of our sons before the spell wears off, have it hung up in the feasting hall.”

Frigga snickered and walked down the steps.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

“What kind of fools do you take us for, Stark?” Thor and Loki loomed over the Tony as they slowly backed him into a corner. Each had brightly colored fabric clenched in their fists.

“Fools?  _Fools?_  Why would I ever think you guys were fools!? I just thought you’d like to have them in case we ever happened to be in Japan and you guys wanted to fit in, ya know?” Tony slid down the wall he was pressed against as Loki narrowed his eyes at him.

“I believe you are  _lying_ , Stark.” Loki looked back at his hand and back at Tony’s nervous face. “Or do you just enjoy being thrown out windows?”

Tony’s eyes widened, shaking his head while Loki began to grin menacingly. 

Thor put a hand on Loki’s shoulder, pulling him away from the shaking man. “Come on, brother. He understands now.” While his eyes were still on Tony, the fabric in Loki’s fist lit up in a green flame, the ashes falling to the carpet gently. Thor tossed his to ground, still pulling Loki along by the shoulder.

“ _Did you tell him about that-_ ”

“ _Of course not!_ ”

Out of seemingly nowhere, Pepper’s silhouette stepped into Tony’s view. “I told you it was a stupid idea.”


	12. Making Out

Thor’s head was still spinning, the cuts and scrapes still bled, and the bruises were only just starting to form. He laughed softly at the healer, just barely older than a boy, as he shakily slathered a cut on his arm with salve and tried wrapping it with cloth.

Thor swatted the boy’s hands away. “Go now, I can handle this, go and celebrate victory with the others.”

The boy nodded, murmuring his gratitude and throwing a few shaky “your majesty’s” in for good measure.

Thor leaned back on his pallet when the boy had finally left the tent, reveling in the sounds of his fellow warriors victory and the pleasant aches and pains that came with a good fight.

There was snap of fabric as the tent flaps were opened harshly. He didn’t have to look to know who it was.

“Hello, Loki,” he said cheerfully.

“You moronic cretin,” Loki hissed through his clenched teeth, stomping over to loom over Thor. “Do you have a death wish? What were you thinking!? Wait, that’s the problem,  _you don’t think_.”

Thor laughed again, sighing and rubbing a hand over his bandaged face. “Loki…”

Loki stabbed the air in front of Thor’s face with a finger. “Do not  _Loki_  me. I was not the one taunting death in the face today!”

Thor grinned, grabbing the finger and the arm, pulling Loki into his arms. Loki snarled, jabbing Thor in a tender spot in his ribs with an elbow, but going slack when Thor did not loosen his grip.

Thor nuzzled into the dark hair at the top of Loki’ head. “What would you have me do? Sit by and watch our warriors get eaten?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki hissed, muffled by Thor’s arm.

“I did not die today, and will not for a very long time, I assure you. Fret no more.”

Loki pushed himself up, glowering so hard that Thor could feel the heat of his glare. “I am not  _fretting_.”

“You are worse than mother!”

Loki growled and attempted to push himself off Thor, only to be pulled in tighter and kissed hard.

Loki jerked away, grimace still firmly in place. “I am not some  _maiden_  you can soothe with a kiss, Thor.”

“Then perhaps  _two_  kisses will soothe you?” Thor cupped the back of Loki’s head, pulling him in and planting another hard kiss on his lips, only breaking away when he became more pliant in his grip. “… _A third?_ ” Loki’s mouth finally opened to him, letting Thor’s tongue dart in and out, trace his teeth and lips. 

The fourth kiss had Loki tangling his tongue with his.

The fifth kiss had Loki pushing back, his teeth nipping at Thor’s lip with soft growls and sighs.

Without breaking away, Thor turned, laying them side-by-side and keeping Loki close.

“Stay here with me tonight,” Thor asked between the soft kisses he pecked on Loki’s lips.

Loki sighed, his eyes still closed as he answered, “what about the morning?”

Thor grinned. “They will all be too hungover to care or notice.  _Stay_.” He squeezed his arm around Loki’s waist and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I nearly  _died_ today, Loki. I need you tonight,” he added with a cheeky grin.

Loki opened his eyes to scowl at Thor again. Thor pressed his forehead to Loki’s.

“I am telling mother how stupid you were when we get home.”


	13. Eating Ice Cream

Loki had developed an addiction to ice cream. Thor liked the stuff well enough, but it seemed Loki couldn’t go a day without it.

This gave Thor an idea.

The night before he and Loki had had a terrible fight, poisonous words were thrown back and forth, furniture and other assorted appliances were destroyed in their fury. It ended when Thor had pinned Loki to the ground with Mjolnir and left to there for half an hour. When Thor had finally released him, Loki smacked him and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He hadn’t been back since.

So, Thor had went to the store and bought a pint of Loki’s favorite flavor of ice cream, mocha, took off his shirt, hunkered down in their bed, and waited.

A little while later, he heard the sound of of the freezer door slamming, then the thud of stomping of feet as Loki searched for him. Thor chuckled when the stomping ended in front of the door. The door creaked as Loki slowly pushed it open. His eyes went wide as the image Thor presented fully sunk in.

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting to make up with you.” Thor peeled the lid of the cardboard container off, tossing it to the side and running his finger over the top of the melting ice cream, then licked it off with an indecent moan. “Oh, I can see why you like this flavor so much. It’s _decadent._ ”

Loki watched him, slack-jawed and dazed. Thor scooped another, more generous amount of it onto his finger, pointing it to Loki and cocking his brow. 

“Well? Don’t you want any?”

Loki scrambled, almost falling over in his haste to get to Thor and suck down his finger. His tongue swirled around the digit as he tried to get every last drip off of it.

Thor pulled his finger free of Loki’s mouth with a wet pop, quickly taking another scoop, this time smearing it on his chest. Loki hesitated, looking up at Thor as if he’d stop this right now, before diving down and licking up every bit of it.

They repeated the process until the ice cream was gone and both of them were sticky and spent. The fight almost completely forgotten.

“We should make up like that more often,” Thor said, still breathless.

“You know how I always call you an idiot?” Loki asked.

“Yeah?”

“Well, you’re still an idiot. But I will admit, you have your moments.”

Thor laughed and rolled his eyes, running a sticky hand through his equally sticky hair. “Thanks.”


	14. Genderswapped

“I think you took some liberties with my breasts, Loki.” Thor pushed said breasts up, jiggling them a bit. The little red dress she wore stretched to the limit over them.

Loki carefully painted her lips with black lipstick, smacking her lips together when she was satisfied. “Don’t be silly, you were just meant to be gloriously endowed…” Loki dotted some clear gloss onto her lips and muttered, “I only added a bit more.”

Thor was too distracted to listen to Loki, pushing up and then letting her breasts drop.

Loki watched from the mirror, scoffing and murmuring something to herself. “Come here and let me finish your makeup.”

-

Loki swatted Thor’s hand off her thigh again, pulling the hem of her dark green dress down for the fiftieth time. “Not here, Thor. Why must you be such a frisky drunk?”

“No one knows who we are like this, brother.” Thor punctuated her words with lascivious wink and a roaming hand. Loki smacked her hand as a couple of drunken club goers whooped and whistled at them.

“Cretins,” Loki sneered, then turned his attention back to Thor, who was now trying to kiss her. “Yes, but we are just as noticeable like this, and if I wanted to give anyone a show, I’d want to be paid for it.”

Thor pouted and wrapped her arms around Loki’s narrow waist. Loki gave a long-suffering sigh and took another sip of her drink. 

A couple of men, stinking heavily of cheap cologne and hard liquor walked up to them. A greasy, overly tanned, over muscled man tossed a clammy arm around Loki’s shoulders. Loki could see jealous fury spark in Thor’s eyes. The other man, smaller, but just as tan and wearing sunglasses wrapped his arm around Thor’s waist. Thor’s rage-filled gaze turned to him.

“How are you fine lookin’ ladies doing tonight?” The muscled man asked.

“We  _were_  just fine,” Loki deadpanned, taking a long swig of her drink.

“How bout I get you a drink, gorgeous?” This time the muscled man was speaking directly to Loki. Loki could hear Thor growl.

“She already has a drink,” Thor snarled, the smaller man laughed beside her, Thor’s gaze once again snapped to him.

“I think you need another drink or two, sweetheart,” the man said with another laugh.

Thor grit her teeth. “I need nothing from you puny,  _stinking_  excuse of a Midgardian.”

Both men laughed that time. Loki felt anger bubble up in her stomach. Loki and Thor shot each other a look.

The muscled man’s arm moved to Loki’s waist, his hand moving quickly in the direction of her ass. “Com’on gorgeous, what’s your name?”

Loki scoffed. “A name you do not need to know,  _peasant_.”

The smaller man scooted closer against Thor and a wave a white hot jealousy heated Loki’s skin. “Weird accents you got there. Where you girls from, anyways?” The man gave Thor a lecherous once-over, licking the corner of his mouth as he did.

Thor rumbled, “some place far above this rotting pit.”

Both men laughed again. The hand on Loki’s waist finally moving to fully cup her ass.

“If I were  _you,_  insignificant mortal, I’d move your hand.”

The man turned his attention back to Loki. “And why’s that?”

There was a crack and some screams as he was shot back into the crowd by Thor’s fist to his jaw. Loki smirked as she watched Thor’s eyes glimmer with rage.

“I’ll deal with this one, Thor darling.” Thor nodded, stomping into the scattering crowd as Loki grabbed the smaller man by the collar and knocking him from his shock induced daze.

“What is your name, waste of air?” 

He sputtered, finally stammering out, “T-Tony.”

Loki laughed softly, her eyes quickly searching the room. A sharp grin forming when she found what she was looking for. “How terrible for you.” She tossed him back, sending him careening through one of the windows that made the DJ’s booth, glass shattering and spilling everywhere. Loki brushed her hands off and turned to see Thor on top of the other man, beating him.

“Come now Thor, they have learned their lesson,” she called.

Thor stood with a grunt, sneering once more at the man before walking back to Loki. “Let us leave this place.”

“Just what I was planning.” Loki smirked wrapping her arms around Thor’s waist. “I do love it when you go into a good jealous rage, brother.” Thor smirked back at her.

“To the bedroom?”

“To the bedroom.”

They disappeared in a swirl of green. Leaving everyone in the club dazed and bewildered.


	15. In a Different Clothing Style

If anyone were to ask Loki, he’d say he would always take his Asgardian armor over the less imposing and regal Midgardian fashions.

But, in truth, there was a little part of him that enjoyed the way Thor’s eyes raked over him when he wore a well fitted suit. He’d be lying if said he didn’t like how Thor’s hands roamed over his body when he wore a silk shirt or a particularly tight pair of pants.

He would never say that though.

Nor would he admit to enjoying the view Thor gave in his Midgardian garb. They were a _plebs_  clothing. No where near befitting someone of Thor’s stature. But the cheap cloth seemed to cling to Thor’s body in a way that made Loki drool if he wasn’t careful.

Thin white shirts that were stretched to the brink of ripping over his bulky arms and chest, the neckline cut low enough to expose an indecent amount of his pecs. Dark denim that sat low on his hips and occasionally exposed a bit of the curly blond hair that lay hidden beneath. Not to mention how the fabric cupped his godhood often made him want to let his hands roam at the most inappropriate of times.

But he didn’t.

He was  _stronger_  than that.

But that didn’t mean his body was as strong.

One major point for his traditional armor was how much better it could hide his excitement.

“Loki, are you alright?”

Loki cupped his hands in front of himself. “Of course I’m fine.”

Thor smirked and wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist, pressing their bodies close. “Are you sure?”

Loki swallowed hard. “Very.”

Stupid Midgardian clothing.


	16. During Their Morning Ritual

Thor wakes up slowly, slinging his arm over the cool body laying next to him and pulling him close. This earns him a kick to the shin and some mumbled curses. He smiles anyways, burying his face into the dark, messy hair in front of him. He falls back into a hazy, dreamless sleep.

He wakes up and finds the bed next to him empty and the sound of the shower running, steam billowing from the open bathroom door. He stumbles to it, slipping out his red boxers clumsily. Loki hums when Thor steps in behind him and wraps himself around him. Loki turns and pulls Thor fully under the stream until his hair is soaked completely, then he puts too much shampoo in Thor’s hair and tells him to stop whining when it gets in his eyes. He let’s Thor rinse his own hair and steps out. 

When Thor steps out, Loki has a towel slung around his hips, his hair dry and already slicked back, the comb in his hand disappearing into thin air. Thor rubs his head forcefully with his own towel before wrapping it around himself. As usual Loki tuts at him, pushing him till he’s leaning on the ledge of the sink. Loki’s comb appears in his hand again, and he begins combing out tangles and making it somewhat neat looking, he even weaves in a tiny braid. He tosses his comb back into the abyss when he’s satisfied with how it looks. 

They decide to wait till after breakfast to get dressed. It’s nothing special or grand like the breakfasts were when they were growing up, just toast and coffee, but they like it for it’s simplicity. Thor tangles his feet with Loki’s under the table, Loki rolls his eyes, but let’s him be and goes back to reading something on his tablet. Thor’s phone rings and Fury is on the other line.

Thor gets up and puts on his armor quickly, Mjolnir waits eagerly at the door, he stops to kiss Loki before leaving.

“Have a nice day,” Loki says with a smirk. Thor feels something behind it.

“What did you do?”


	17. Spooning

Thor hugged a pillow to his chest and screwed his eyes shut, tried to force himself to sleep, tried to pretend that Loki was there instead of just a pillow. Flashes of memories flooded his mind, like they had been every night for months now. Lifetimes of nights where Thor would reach over and wrap his arm around Loki and pull him close, not caring when Loki would kick him or grumble. Loki’s almost manic rage interrupted his thoughts, their fights, their hate. 

Thor squeezed the pillow tighter. He wished there was a way to go back to one of those peaceful nights. He wanted to feel Loki’s chest expand with each breath, each little shift of his body next to Thor’s, the soft hums and snores of deep sleep.

His mind drifted farther back, to when they were very young, Loki was scared of an incoming storm, he’d twisted around in his young, sleepy mind that it was an incoming army. Even when Thor had assured him that it was only a little bad weather Loki had trouble falling back to sleep, so Thor had wrapped his arms around Loki’s shuddering little body and uttered a promise. He’d protect him from, told him to worry no more and sleep soundly. Eventually Loki’s shaking breathes turned slow and even. Thor kept his arms around him for the rest of the night.

Thor’s arms ached from the tight hold on his pillow and he told himself that the tears in his eyes were only from shutting his eyes too tightly.


	18. Doing Something Together

They liked helping put each other’s armor on. Silently, they fastened buckles and clicked bits of this and that together, making sure everything fit together like a puzzle. Loki would smooth out Thor’s cape carefully, a serene look on his face. Thor would make sure that Loki’s chest plate was centered just so, so he wouldn’t get uncomfortable. Once they were through they’d look each other over once more, checking their work for anything that they had missed. When both nodded in approval Thor would lean in, going to kiss Loki, and always hit air, Loki vanishing with a laugh.


	19. In Formal Wear

Something had come over Loki. There must’ve been something in the champagne, or maybe the in the finger sandwiches. Or perhaps Thor’s butt looked just that good in those tuxedo pants. 

Thor was a few feet away, talking to  _someone_  about  _something,_  but Loki didn’t care about that. All he could manage to focus on was that Thor had shoved his hands into his pockets, thereby pulling his jacket up and exposing his perfect ass to the world.

Loki was salivating. Fantasizing of just going up behind him and grabbing it, squeezing that perfect ass in his hands. At this point he wouldn’t give a shit if people thought he was crazy. It’s their loss if they don’t have an appreciation for something so truly amazing and perfect in this world.

Loki took another long sip of his champagne. 

Another glass, and then he’d do it.


	20. Dancing

Thor wasn’t necessarily graceless. He had rhythm. He could dance and not step on his partners toes. 

It’s just that Loki seemed to be  _made_  for dancing.

Thor sat off to the side, at a table, his eyes glued on Loki as he strut around the packed dance floor. The music made Thor tap his foot to the beat without thinking. Loki’s face was stern and serious as he spun his partner, some tiny woman in a frilly red dress, and pulled her along. People cleared out, making room for them as they continued on.

Loki’s body moved like he was part of the air, flowing perfectly with the music and his partner. He never hesitated, never jerked awkwardly or tripped on his own toes(nor anyone else’s for that matter). He was seamless, boneless, almost careless looking in his movements. Thor wouldn’t fall for that though. He knew that Loki’s every step, every motion, was perfectly plotted to fit together and look absolutely perfect. Every thrust of his hips or spin was made to entice and entrance anyone who glanced at them.

Sweat trailed down the front of Loki’s chest, making his white button up shirt cling to him. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing thin, but strong forearms. His black trousers clung tightly to his legs, but stretched to fit him with every move. His back arched as he and his partner moved quickly from one end of the floor to the other. Thor licked his dried lips. Loki smiled softly as he and his partner executed a dramatic dip perfectly. Their dance winded down as the song did, both Loki and his partner grinned, bowing their heads at the appreciative crowd.

Maybe Loki would dance with him sometime, Thor thought. He took long sip of his drink.


	21. Cooking

“Thor, what are you doing?” Loki asked as he hid behind the corner.

Thor looked confused. “Making _dinner?_ ”

Loki stuck his head farther into the kitchen, sniffing the air. “Nothing is burning.”

“No, nothing is burning.” Thor lifted the of a pot on the stove, stirring the contents. Loki ducked back behind the wall.

“Loki, are you feeling alright?”

Loki peeked in again. “You are cooking.”

Thor nodded slowly. “Yes. Yes I am.”

“When did you start cooking?”

“When I decided to. It’s really quite easy. I just read a few books and watched some vid-“

“When did you start  _reading?_ ”

Thor sighed. “We were taught together. Quit hiding, nothing is going to blow up. Taste this.” He held out a spoon with some sort of sauce on it.

Loki stepped in, eyeing the spoon warily for a few moments before taking the spoon into his mouth. His eyes widened, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead. “That is… amazing. Absolutely wonderful.”

Thor gave him a beaming grin, stirring the pot again. 

Loki’s eyes narrowed, jealousy flaring in the pit of his belly. “ _Damn you_.”

Thor laughed, his grin still huge. “Love you, too.”


	22. In Battle Together

The skull of the scaly creature crunched loudly beneath Mjolnir, another let out a terrifying screech as it was punched through the ribs. They came at Thor from every side, his fellow warriors were nowhere to be seen. He could here them, shouting this and that at each other, shouting for him. He couldn’t answer them, needing every chance he could get to just suck in a lungful of air. 

One especially large creature reared on it’s hind legs, roaring into the sky. Thor readied Mjolnir again. One of the creatures shrieked from behind him, falling next to Thor with a sickening gargle. Thor swung his hammer into the head if the beast before him before turning to look who had joined him. Loki stood with a blood covered sword and a grim look on his face.

Thor grinned. “I thought you were at home.”

“I was,” Loki said flatly, “I came because mother told me you were in distress.”

“I was not in distress!” Thor threw Mjolnir, knocking back a couple of creatures who were creeping up behind Loki. The hammer came back to his hand with a soft ping.

“It looked to me like you were just about to get your head bitten off.” Loki lunged forward, his sword passing next to Thor’s shoulder and stabbing into the opened mouth of another creature, twisting the sword before yanking it out. The thing fell with a thud and gurgle. Loki shrugged. “Which, for you, would likely be an improvement.”

“I was not distressed about it though!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Whatever makes your feel better.”

There was another rush of creatures suddenly. Thor hefted his hammer into the air, angry storm clouds forming above their heads. Loki swung at the things, slicing off as many clawed limbs as he could reach. Shrieks and the crackle of thunder filled the air. Thor slammed Mjolnir to the ground, and lightening scattered across the ground. The creatures closest to them dropped dead to the ground, the others were stunned, allowing Thor and Loki to vanquish them easily until all they stood on was warm guts and crushed bone. 

Loki stabbed his sword into the ground, laying down next to it on his back and taking heaving breaths of air. Thor laid down next to him, Mjolnir placed gently next to his hip. 

“I told you, you should have come along.” Thor chuckled breathlessly. “Look at all the fun you’ve been missing.”

“I should’ve let that thing bite your head off. Mother would have understood eventually.” Loki laughed softly.

Thor smacked Loki’s chest with the back of his hand, the smile on his face widening. “We do make a good team though.”

Loki lifted his head to take another look at the carnage, nodding before laying back down. “That we do.”

“You are coming along next time then?”

“Of course not.”

“But what if I get my head bit off by some horrible beast?”

“I’ll console mother and write a wonderful drinking song in your honor.”

Thor grumbled, smacking Loki in the chest again.


	23. Arguing

Thor stomped into Loki’s chambers, slamming the door behind him. “ _Loki!_  Show yourself to me right now!”

Loki appeared behind him, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. “Hello Thor, you seem a bit tense. Are you alright?” He asked pleasantly.

Thor spun on his heel and glared at Loki. “You know I am not alright, brother,” he spat. “What have I done to deserve your ire this time? Tell me plainly and I will apologize for it and stop your tricks.”

Loki acted as though he was taken aback. “Tricks? I can assure you I’ve done nothing to try to anger you…”

“Liar,” Thor snarled, “this entire week has been madness. Every time I so much as look at someone, something happens. They get injured in some way and it has your  _stench_ all over it.”

“Well that sounds like terrible luck, doesn’t it?” Loki said calmly. 

“And, come to think of it… It seems this has been happening for months now. Any person I show a little bit of interest in gets hurt or scared off.”

Loki stared at Thor, his face blank save for the tiniest curving on the corner of his mouth.

Thor continued, “Volstagg thinks that you are just trying to protect me. I think differently.”

Loki straightened, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. “What do  _you_  think?”

“I’d rather have the answer from you.”

“There is a lot of things we want and can’t have, Thor.” Loki’s voice had the tiniest tinge of sadness to it.

Thor growled. “What is that supposed to mean!?”

Loki sighed, fading into nothingness as Thor reached out to grab his arm.

Thor snarled again, smashing his fist into the gleaming wall Loki was just leaning on.


	24. Making Up

Thor sat alone, drinking his ale with a sour look on his face. The Warriors Three and Sif came up behind him, laughing and rowdy, Volstagg slapping a hand hard upon Thor’s back.

“Drinking all by yourself again, my prince?” Volstagg asked through his laughter. He leaned in, speaking again more quietly, “is it Loki again?”

At Thor’s other side, Fandral laughed. “What? Yet  _another_  lovers’ quarrel between you two?”

Thor turned a deadly glare over to his friend, making him shrink away instantly.

“ _Sorry._  I was only joking.”

Sif flopped down beside Fandral. “I’ve always told you your jokes are terrible…”

Fandral rolled his eyes dramatically.

Sif turned her attention to Thor. “It must’ve been bad though, we haven’t seen a sign of Loki in over a week…”

Thor grumbled into his cup and Volstagg pat him on the back again. “Loki and you will back to being nearly inseparable soon enough. Whenever the anger has cooled between you.”

“Have you tried talking to him again?” Hogun added quietly.

“No,” Thor mumbled, “I don’t want to.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Sif and Fandral said at the same time. Thor glared at both of them again.

“Perhaps you should…” Volstagg said.

“Maybe you can just both beat each other over the head until you forget what the fight was about in the first place.” Sif added with a snort.

Thor huffed, annoyed enough by his friends to stand up and leave without a word, leaving his friends questions asking if he was going to see Loki unanswered.

He would not go to him, he thought.

-

He found himself standing at the door to Loki’s chambers, groaning at himself. He sighed and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before going to knock again, the door opening before his knuckles met warm metal.

“What?” Loki asked sharply. His eyes looked heavy and tired, his face more pale than usual. He looked about as bad as Thor felt.

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but found he had nothing to say. Loki tisked, going to shut the door before Thor’s hand shot out to stop him.

“Why?” Thor asked. His thoughts finally coming back to him.

“Why, what? You’ll have to be more specific than that, brother.” Loki said flatly.

“You know what I am asking about, Loki.” Thor pushed his way through the door, Loki giving in easily and guiding him into the room.

“You should be able to figure it out yourself. You should’ve figured it out long ago.” Loki turned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Or,  _perhaps_  you should just tell me.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed at him and they stood in silence for long moments.

“Fine,” Loki snarled suddenly. Stepping closer to Thor, his hands dropping to his sides, curled into tight fists. “You want to know why every person you look at with unconcealed passion, everyone you drunkenly paw at or fuck has horrible things happen to them? You really want to know?” 

Thor nodded slowly, noticing the slightest shine of tears in the rim of Loki eyes.

“Because I want you to do that to  _me_ , you dense fool.” Loki said through clenched teeth.

Thor’s eyes widened, sucking in a lungful of air as he stared silently at Loki. Loki stared back at him, a tear rolling down his cheek, his fists shaking at his sides. Memories flooded Thor’s mind, images of looks Loki had given him, moments he had thought he’d imagined the spark of lust or love between them, thinking he had somehow twisted Loki’s brotherly love in his sick mind.

Thor grabbed Loki’s jaw, pulling him roughly and crushing his lips to Loki’s. Loki let out a muffled shriek, but quickly melted into the kiss, his body pressing against Thor’s and his hands going to Thor’s face and pushing their mouths together harder. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist, holding on to him tightly and finally opening his mouth slightly. Loki’s tongue quickly forced it’s way into Thor’s mouth, exploring and sliding with Thor’s.

Thor pulled back, looking at Loki with lidded eyes and a lopsided smile, his eyes darting to Loki’s bed and back. Loki’s eyes brightened, a devilish smirk forming on his face before walking backwards, keeping Thor against him as he pulled him towards the bed.

-

Sif popped a ripe grape into her mouth. “So, I think Thor took my advice, I could hear them screaming at each other all night long…”


	25. Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

Thor reached out, cupping Loki's cheek in his hand and running his thumb over the ridges of his cheekbones. Loki's eyes darted around the room, checking to see if they were alone, before leaning into the touch and humming softly. Loki finally looked at him, a small smile curving his lips. 

Thor would admit that that at first he was more than a bit unsettled to find out he'd be married to a Frost Giant. No matter how small said giant was. Even after meeting for the first time, he was still unsettled. It didn't matter that Loki was actually quite lovely, the murderous glare he'd set on Thor had kept him a good 20 or so feet away from him. There was a fire behind those eyes that seemed to make them an even brighter red. 

To be honest, Thor couldn't stop thinking about Loki's eyes after that night. He'd convinced himself it was because Loki had looked at him as though he'd rather kill and eat Thor rather than marry him, but, that wasn't it. Loki's eyes were interesting, not blood red like his kind. Now, as Loki stared back at him, they were soft, warm and inviting like a fire during a snowstorm. 

"What's so interesting?"

"Your eyes."

Loki scoffed, rolling said eyes at him. "You're daft, mine are nothing special. They're just red." Loki looked back down at the book in his lap and Thor moved his hand to the back of Loki's neck. "Yours do this thing, they get brighter sometimes, like there's a light behind them... I've never seen anything like that before..."


	26. Getting Married

Loki was shook from his deep slumber by Thor. “Loki.  _Loki,_ ” Thor attempted to whisper.

Loki’s mind, foggy from sleep, made him swat Thor’s hand away.

“Loki,  _wake up_. I have found someone that will marry us, but we must go  _now._ ”

Loki’s eyes shot open, finding Thor’s silhouette in the darkness. “What? Really?”

Loki could practically feel Thor’s smile, the warm hand on his shoulder squeezing him gently. “Yes! Get dressed quickly, she’ll be waiting.”

Loki darted out of bed, his heart pumping, his hands shaking as he searched for the outfit he had stashed away for this. Thor left to wait outside his room. He dressed quickly in the dark, hoping silently that he was putting everything on correctly. He dashed out into the hallway, finding Thor standing next to Fandral, who was holding a dimly lit torch. Loki gave Thor a look.

“He’s helping us, and he’s sworn himself to secrecy.” Fandral nodded to him. After a moment, Loki nodded back and then they were off. They shuffled quickly through the halls, Loki leading them through disused hallways and rooms until they were outside. Thor took over after that, leading them to the edge of the palace grounds, into a small cluster of trees. An old woman in cream colored robes sat in a clear spot, candles lit around her.

“Did you bring what I asked?” She asked softly.

Thor scrambled, fumbling as he took a bag and a small jug off his belt and handed them to the woman. She poured the contents of the bag out, nodding and smiling softly as she looked over the contents and set them up. She beckoned them over with a wave of her bony hand, patting the ground and telling them to kneel down.

Thor and Loki smiled nervously at each other as she started chanting under her breath. Fandral stepped away, just to the edge of the trees and kept a look out. She grabbed Thor and Loki’s hands, pressing them together and clasping her hands around them as she chanted up into the stars. Loki’s heart pounded against his ribs, his free hand reaching for Thor’s. Their fingers weaving together as the old woman continued.

She let go of their hands, grabbing the pieces of gold thread Thor had brought with and tied one around Thor’s wrist, then Loki’s.

“Mother will surely notice,” Loki whispered, looking at their conjoined hands, then at Thor, who shrugged. The woman grabbed their hands again, chanting more before handing Thor the jug.

“Both of you, take a drink.” She grabbed the knife and the apple, slicing it in half, holding each half in her hands and chanting another spell before handing them to Thor and Loki. “Eat and drink once more, then you will be joined forever.”

They each took a deep breath, biting into the apple and drinking more mead. She smiled, patting their knees gently.

“Thank you,” Loki murmured.

“Anything for my princes.” 

Thor smiled, grabbing Loki and kissing him hard.

“Thor, Loki, it’ll be morning soon, we should head back,” Fandral said.

Thor collected the things he’d brought with and pulled another bag from his belt, handing it to the woman. They stood, each thanking the woman again and walking out of the trees, their hands entwined again.

The walk back felt much shorter. Fandral left as soon as they were in the castle again, leaving Thor and Loki to walk the dark halls alone. When they finally made it back to Loki’s room, Thor pushed him against the door, their lips and bodies melding together.

Loki whispered against Thor’s lips, “I love you.”

Thor smiled weakly, holding Loki’s face gingerly. “I love you too. And I swear, someday we will not have to keep it secret anymore.”

Loki swallowed hard, pressing his face into the crook of Thor’s neck and hugged him tightly. 


	27. On One of Their Birthdays

Loki sat on the couch, deeply engrossed in the book he was reading when Thor sat next to him, making the couch shift under his weight. Loki ignored him until he felt him place something on his knee.

He peered over the top of his book. On his knee sat a chocolate cupcake with a little candle shoved into the frosting.

“What’s that for?”

“Your birthday,” Thor said happily.

“Seriously?”

Thor nodded and grinned.

Loki sighed. He set his book aside, he would be better off just getting whatever Thor had planned over with so he could just get back to his book and have some peace. Thor scooted closer to him, picking the cupcake off Loki’s knee and holding it up by his face. A fat drip of sickly green wax slid down the side of the candle and landed on the frosting. Loki looked over at Thor again, who looked far too excited about a cupcake, and blew on the flame until it was nothing but smoke. A second later it flicked back to life and Loki raised a brow at Thor. His smile was gigantic. Loki blew out the candle again. And again. Thor’s smile managed to get even bigger each time.

“HA! I have tricked you, Loki!”

Loki reached up and pinched the wicked between his fingers. “Yes, yes you have,” he said flatly. He plucked the candle from the cupcake and licked the frosting off it. At least Thor chose a good flavor.

“I saw a box of them at the store and I thought they’d amuse you.”

“Very good, darling.” He snatched the cupcake, peeling the paper off and taking a big bite of it. Ooh, it had chocolate filling…

“I know you don’t really care about it, but it means a lot to me, having you with me for another year. And I intend to celebrate that until both of us no longer can. So, happy birthday, Loki.” 

Loki turned his gaze away from his cupcake. Thor said the words with such sincerity that he suddenly found it difficult to swallow down the lump of chocolate in his throat. Thor wiped away a smudge of chocolate from the corner of Loki’s mouth with his thumb. 

Loki tossed the cupcake and pounced on Thor, smashing their lips together and tearing off Thor’s clothes. 


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

Thor slammed the door to the dressing room open dramatically, cracking the door. He wore a gaudy cowboy costume, chaps and all. “How do you do!” 

Loki groaned from inside a different stall. “ _Howdy_ , Thor. It’s  _howdy_.”

“That is what I meant.”

Loki scoffed and stepped out, he wore a black dress with a plunging neckline and a slit high enough to expose almost an entire leg. He played with the plastic dagger on his belt with a slight frown. “Cheap little toy.”

Thor raised his eyebrows at his brother. “You look quite fetching, Loki.”

Loki smirked, flipping his hair off his shoulder. “I always look fetching. You look…” Loki gave Thor a long, appraising look before smiling and snapping his fingers, making Thor’s shirt vanish. “Much better.”

Thor looked down at himself, then looked back at Loki.

Loki shrugged. “I thought of leaving you in just the chaps and hat, but there are children here.”


	29. Doing Something Sweet

The knock on the door came as a surprise to Loki. He quickly put away the plans he was writing out and walked carefully to the door. He looked through the peephole and was even more surprised to see a man holding a large bouquet of roses standing there. He swung open the door and eyed the delivery man warily.

“You Loki?”

Loki nodded, his eyes narrowing. 

“Here you go,” the man said, handing Loki the roses. “There’s more where that came from.” The man jerked his head to the side and Loki leaned out the doorway to see a line of other delivery men holding bouquet after bouquet of bright red roses. 

“Oh.”

The next delivery man pushed his way past Loki, placing the flowers down on the first table he saw and walking out.

Loki’s apartment was nearly filled with roses by the time the last man had gone. Loki stood amongst them in shock, still holding the first bouquet in his arms. He looked down at them, finally noticing the little card nestled in the petals. He plucked it, sneering at the picture of puppies kissing on the front of it, and flipping it around to read it.

“To my dearest Loki, your love has lit a flame of passion nothing in these nine realms could extinguish, and I can only hope that I have done the same for you. With my deepest love and affection, Thor.” Loki groaned, his hand falling to his side and his eyes rolling closed.

“I  _knew_  I should have never slept with that ridiculous fool.”


	30. Doing Something Hot

“Can we take a break, Thor?” Loki called, he was at least twenty feet behind Thor, his little feet sliding nosily on the dirt and leaves that covered the forest floor.

Thor stopped and turned to Loki with an exasperated sigh. “We  _just_  took a break.”

“But I’m so hot,” Loki whined, trudging up to Thor slowly. He looked at Thor, with big, pitiful eyes. “ _Please_ , brother?”

With a another sigh, Thor flopped to the ground, Loki falling next to him and leaning heavily on Thor’s shoulder. Thor could see droplets of sweat slipping down Loki’s forehead.

“Maybe going exploring was a bad idea… Are you sure you feel well, Loki? It’s not even that warm out.” He flicked a sweaty black lock of hair off Loki’s flushed cheek.

“I  _fine_ ,” Loki grumbled, “I just didn’t expect it to be sweltering out.”

Thor huffed and placed his wrist on Loki’s forehead, just how he’d seen their mother do it time and time again. He scrunched his eyebrows, Loki felt almost cold to the touch. He wiped off his wrist on his shirt and grabbed his little pack that he’d brought along, digging out a couple of little cakes he’d stolen from the kitchen before they had snuck off. He handed one to Loki, who took it sluggishly.

“I got your  _favorite_ ,” Thor said proudly.

Loki smiled. “Mother will be angry.”

Thor shrugged and took a huge bite. “She won’t be anymore angry than she already is.” Crumbs flew from his mouth as he spoke.

Loki took a much smaller bite, humming softly as he chewed. Thor handed him the jug of water.

“You think we can start walking again?” 

Loki nodded and stood, using Thor to push himself up. Thor hopped up and slung the pack on his shoulder and began tromping along again, while Loki tried to keep up.

They had managed to walk for and hour or so before Loki started calling for Thor to stop again.

“Oh come on, Loki! We only have a little bit more to go before we find the cave I told you about. You can make it.”

“Thor, please, just a minute. I just need to rest,” he called back breathlessly.

“Don’t be a  _baby_. It’s just a little bit longer…” There was a dull thump behind Thor, he spun on his heel to see Loki laying face down on the ground. Thor’s eyes widened and he ran to his brother’s side, dropping onto his knees and flipping Loki over quickly.

Thor grabbed Loki’s clammy face in his hands, slapping him gently and shaking him. “Loki!?” His heart pounded and tears welled up in his eyes. “ _Loki!_ ”

He searched around him, whipping his head around and looking desperately for _something_. Tears blurred his vision, he pushed the heels of his hands to his eyes to push them away. Then, with out another thought scooped Loki into his arms and started running, following the footsteps they’d left behind, nearly tripping over a branch hidden by dried leaves and jostling Loki’s limp body in his arms. 

Suddenly he could hear the Bifrost forming above him, he stopped and in a flash his mother was before him, grabbing Loki from his arms. He grabbed onto her skirt and sobbed into the shining fabric as they were pulled up into the sky.

Later, Thor sat in his room, his mother’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and her hand combing through his hair.

“Will -Loki be o-okay?” He hic’d, tears still occasionally falling from his eyes.

She kissed the top of Thor’s head lightly. “He’ll be fine in a day or two.”

“W-what ha-happened?”

Frigga hugged him to her chest. “I wish I could tell you,” she whispered. She held Thor silently for a while, running her fingers through his golden hair until his sobs quieted down. She kissed his head again before standing up. “I must go and check on Loki now, will you be alright?” She asked as she wiped a tear from Thor’s cheek.

Thor nodded. “Mother, if Loki is awake, will you tell him I’m sorry and that I love him?”

Frigga smiled and brushed the hair from Thor’s forehead. “If he is awake, I will send someone for you, so that you may tell him yourself.”


End file.
